leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Heath (XY045)
Heath (Japanese: ハジメ Hajime) is a character of the day who appeared in Splitting Heirs!. He is the older brother of . When they were young, Heath and Blake used to go on adventures, and often got themselves scratched up. They used to get along very well, and eventually both got an from their father. However, after their Espurr both evolved into , they started to quarrel often. Like Blake, Heath then left their home to go on a journey. One year later, Heath appeared defending from a group of after she got lost from and . Afterwards, Ash and his friends, accompanied by Blake appeared. Blake and his Meowstic drove the Beedrill off. Heath and Blake immediately started to quarrel again after the incident, causing Ash and his friends to wonder what was going on. Heath then proposed the group to take them to their home to rest. At their home, Heath and Blake met up with their parents for the first time in a long while. They explained to their father they had both become stronger, and he replied it was time to undergo the trial that had been passed down in their family from generation to generation to choose the next heir of the family. The trial consisted of a treasure hunt on the family's properties. Heath received help from Bonnie and . Heath and Blake both brought several items, but none were the treasure their father was looking for. Their father gave them a couple of hints: the treasure was somewhere outside the mansion and was somehow connected to them. This made Heath remember that when he and Blake were younger, they found some rare flowers and brought them to their parents. He determined these flowers were the treasure. However, as he hurried to the location of the flowers, he found out Blake had also thought of this. At the site, they were confronted with an angry . Ash stepped in to battle it, but Heath and Blake said they would take care of it. With good cooperation, they managed to defeat the Exploud. The Exploud was then revealed to belong to their father, who had used it to get Heath and Blake to remember how well they got along in their youth and that their closeness was the family's treasure. The brothers finally reconciled, and afterwards, they said their goodbyes to Ash and his friends, who continued on their journey. Pokémon is Heath's only known Pokémon. As an , she was a gift from Heath and Blake's father when Heath was young. She grew up with Heath, his brother , and Blake's Espurr. At some point, both Heath's and Blake's Espurr evolved into Meowstic. After this, the brothers started to quarrel often. She then joined Heath on his Pokémon journey. One year later, she appeared near the site where and were eating. Clemont's Chespin noticed her and instantly fell in love with her. Afterwards, she was used by Heath to protect from a group of . She joined her Trainer when he visited his home, and helped him in Blake and Heath's father's treasure hunt to decide the next heir of the family. She was later used alongside Blake's Meowstic to battle an angry , which was later revealed to belong to Heath and Blake's father. Cooperating very well, the Meowstic managed to defeat the Exploud together. After the battle, Clemont's Chespin came up to her with flowers, wanting to show its love. However, Meowstic preferred Blake's Meowstic instead. They had been with each other for a long time and had missed each other when their Trainers parted ways. Blake told them they could stay together now. Meowstic's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=間島淳司 Junji Majima |fi=Henri Piispanen Susa Saukko (child) |pl=Mateusz Weber |es_eu=Álex Saudinós |pt_br=Antônio Akira }} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters fr:Clovis it:Eric (Kalos) ja:ハジメ (XY編第44話)